


When Stars Fall Down

by emeraldcove (krs1613), krs1613



Category: Zodiac Signs - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Greek myth inspired, Not Beta Read, zodiac sign AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krs1613/pseuds/emeraldcove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krs1613/pseuds/krs1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shorts for a plot that I've been working on for the last two years. I am still under the research process and this project might take more time before I let it out in its full glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Stars Fall Down

The shrill and deafening sound of cicadas is either a glorious grand chorus or a blasphemous noise, with no in between. The thick canopy of the tall trees is a saving grace from the heat of the noontime sun. Whoever pissed Apollo has done a perfect job because right now, it feels like the sun is literally just a few kilometres away from the earth’s surface.

 

A soft thud, followed by a loud groan stopped the line from advancing. The path is barely visible, thanks to the thick bush and the wild flora around them. If they aren’t going to be careful, they will get lost. And being lost is the last thing that they want to cross on their list. Right now, their immediate goal is to find a town before the dark settles in. Too many encounters have made them believe that the daylight is their friend and twilight is their enemy.

 

“What was that?” someone shouted from the front of the line. Soon, footsteps came running towards the source of the impediment. One of the three wagons broke a wheel. Thankfully, someone was holding down the horse. That would have been a worse situation if ever the horse got loose. “Crap. How much longer does this forest go?” a young man with dark amethyst eyes squinted in front. A woman and a man were approaching him, their expressions anxious like his. “We need to settle for a while. This wagon needs serious fixing.” He muttered and pointed to the wreckage when the two arrived.

 

“I’ll assign a search team to find materials we can use to fix the wheels.” The woman nodded and hurriedly called for the rest. The two men crouched on the wagon and inspected the damage. “The axle’s done. And the shaft at the rear is nearing its limits as well.” The second man said and crawled beneath to get a better survey of the wagon. “Hold it up for me for a while. I think I see a crack in the base.” He called out and took out a small mirror. He held it outside and angled it so that a reflection of the light would hit the area he’s looking at. “Has the search team been dispatched?” he asked as he pushed himself out, his face in an unexplainable expression.

 

“Please don’t tell me there’s a bigger problem than a broken wheel.”

 

“We need a new wagon. This one wouldn’t last a day, at most.” He patted the other’s shoulder and ran up to the rest. The man stared at the broken wagon and kicked it several times before hissing. “I swear I’ll smash your innards when I see you in person, Sky Lord.” He screams and follows.

 

 

“Want some seconds?” a woman with a cheery smile popped in front of his vision, causing him to tumble back and hit his head on a tree. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you, Aries.” The woman’s brows were curled and worried look was on her face. She placed the pot of stew beside her and helped the man sit up, his hand caressing the back of his head. “I-I’m fine, Pisces. Just a little bump---ouch!” he sucked in a breath when his hand touched a bruised part. “That’s it, I’ll call Cancer. Wait here.” She said in a breath and rushed to one of the tents. “There’s no…need for Cancer.” His voice died down as he watched the woman pull out another woman from inside the tents, despite her protests. An indignant expression was resting on Cancer’s face, her bright pink eyes tainted with a strong dissent. “Pisces, I can’t leave this tent. I need to look out after Taurus.” She said but let herself be dragged to where Aries was now standing. “Is something wrong, Cancer?” Aries caught on. “How’s Taurus doing?” he added.

 

The Healer shook her head and sighed. “Still nothing good to report. No response and the fever isn’t going down.” She said the statuses that have always been ringing since the day they started to go through the forest. It was the shorter route that would take them to the other side of the mountain but they weren’t prepared for the harshness that it brought. All was going well when suddenly, Taurus fell unconscious with a burning fever. It was quite a problem because one of Taurus’ abilities is to navigate through dense forests. And now that the guide is down, their funny little troupe had to trust their gut and wish that no monster or enemy is waiting for them at the next tree. “Has Demeter answered any of us? I’m not sure I’m well acquainted enough with her to even knock on her Prisma.” He crossed his arms and looked down. “Virgo and Capricorn tried reaching out to her Prisma but Demeter’s not responding.” Cancer answered. “Do you think Persephone will grant us an audience instead? I mean,” Pisces stopped to look at the two of them. “She seemed more open to talking with us than her mother.” She continued. Aries nodded at the suggestion and smiled, though tiredly. “I’ll mention this to Libra and Leo. For now, we need to rest up and set a stronger camp for the night. We’ll continue to make a new wagon tomorrow.” He said and turned away, his bruise completely forgotten.

 

 

If they weren’t running away from monsters, or trying to not get lost in the dense forest, Libra could have been enjoying the night sky with the billions of diamond-like stars in the night sky. The air has turned to be much cooler, and the location of the camp was well placed and made. A soft breeze passed through her hair and she felt a yawn trying to escape her mouth. It must be a couple of hours past midnight. She was part of the last half of the night patrol, together with Aquarius, Virgo, and Sagittarius. The fire at the middle of the four tents cackled as Virgo dumped in some wood to keep it strong. “Careful,” Sagittarius kicked some dirt on the fire. “We don’t want to attract anything with the fire. Let’s keep it small but steady. I’m sure the fur blankets would be enough to keep the others warm.” The Archer solemnly said, deep blue eyes constantly darting around the shadows behind them. Aquarius passed on a warm ginger tea to keep them awake. “I have a feeling this trek won’t be long.” He softly said and glanced at a tent behind them. It was the one where Taurus is resting.

 

“Earlier, Aries talked about getting Persephone instead of Demeter.” Libra spoke. “She did seem friendlier towards us than Demeter.” She added, looking at Virgo who was gently running his finges across the sharper edge of his great sword. “I’ll talk to Aprhodite and ask if she can get Demeter for us. If that still didn’t work, we’d have to force Zeus to listen and get him to work.” He muttered. Aquariius snorted and caused the rest to a small laughing moment. “I’m conflicted if we should let Aries confront him or choose Cap instead. I mean, Hera’s going to back her boy for sure.” Sagittarius leaned on the fallen log behind her. “Or you Libra. I think you’re the safest bet to confront Zeus if it all comes to the worst.” She added.

 

“I don’t know how Capricorn gets in Hera’s good side all the time. I’m not even that close to Athena, despite our huge similarities. I wish I can do it like him.”

 

“Mm, you wanna trade? I volunteer.”

 

“…No, thanks. I realized I’m good. Aphrodite’s yours.”

 

“I know you guys don’t like gossips but I can’t help but notice this.” Aquarius started and a sly and amused smile flashed on his lips. “Is that a perverted story? Because I will slice you like a cabbage” Libra asked quietly, with a deadly gleam in her eyes. Aquarius shook his head and sat upright, “Scorpio’s always near the tent where Taurus is, and I can’t figure out if it’s Taurus or Pisces that he’s after.”

 

“Are you setting them up?” Sagittarius asked, lifting a brow. “Scorpio’s too creepy for both of them.” She added.

 

“What, are you the new leader of the Protection Squad for Girls now?”

 

“No, I’m just being the good friend.”

 

“Good cockblock, you mean.”

 

“Ugh. Guys, language, please.”

 

Aquarius waved a hand towards Libra’s direction. “I must admit, Scorpio is too intense but I think both can handle him. I mean, have you seen their dynamics? Pisces is the natural soul for Scorpio to protect. The knight finds the princess.”

 

“And Taurus?” Virgo asks lowly, his eyes fixed on the dancing flames. Aquarius paused for a moment before giving weird hand gestures. “I dunno. I’m not exactly sure. But they’re like two sides of the same coin.”

 

Libra sighed and tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. “They’re opposite signs. It would only be natural that their connection would be intense. Anyhow, as long as Scorpio isn’t doing anything too creepy, I guess I’ll be fine whoever he chooses to pursue.” She voices out her thoughts.

 

Sagittarius let her mouth fall and stare at Libra. “Seriously. Libra. You’re supporting this? We should be focusing on getting out of this place, rather than bet among ourselves on who will be Scorpio’s mate.” She darted quick glances towards the three.

 

“I’ll go for Pisces. You gotta admit, there’s the spark in there.” Aquarius ignored Sagittarius and tossed a pebble to the left side of a long firewood sticking out of the bonfire. “I’m on Taurus.” Libra playfully joined and threw a pebble on the right side. She flashed a smile at Sagittarius and kicked a pebble near her. “Your cast.” She dared. Sagittarius stared at them before rolling her eyes and threw her vote.

 

“Ah, Pisces? That makes this a tie.” Aquarius stretched and stood. He dusted off his white robes and rolled his shoulders. “Let’s wait for the next developments of this little chase---“

 

“Wait, I haven’t cast my vote yet.” Virgo said and stood. Sagittarius and Libra looked at him with surprise. “Oh…Virgo.” Sagittarius let out a knowing gasp and covered her mouth. Virgo nodded at her before throwing a pebble in the left side. Pisces.

 

“Scorpio will never be the right person for Taurus. He will never earn the worth.” He muttered then walked away with his great sword. The three of them took a breath and looked at the pebbles. “I didn’t think his closeness with Taurus was anything other than friendliness and because they were Earth types.” Sagittarius whispered. “I didn’t really see that one coming, either.” Aquarius sat again and threw some more wood into the fire. It gave a rather loud cackle and the flames danced brighter and livelier.

 

“Careful, we don’t want to attract more enemies.” Libra repeated Sagittarius’ words and followed Virgo’s trail with her emerald eyes.

 

 

It was always Leo who would wake up the earliest. He liked rising in time with the sun, and feel its warmth slowly taking over the dampness and coldness of the night. Per his usual morning rituals, he went out of the tent and greeted the night patrols who were ready to get their share of rest, even for a couple of hours. “Eh, where’s Virgo?” he asked as he wiped his face with a towel. The three of them looked at each other before Libra nodded. Aquarius and Sagittarius went on their ways. “Whoa, wait. What was that? What’s happened?” Leo asked Libra, who was removing the straps of her golden armor, courtesy gift of Athena. “Nothing.” She muttered and headed off to her tent. Leo wouldn’t take that as a complete answer so he followed her still. “You think I’ll buy that, huh? What happened, Libra?” Leo’s tone was getting edgier. He didn’t like it when secrets are running in front of him.

 

Libra laid her blades and armor on the table and placed her hands on her waist. “Leo, I’m tired. And I told you, this is nothing. Just a little…misunderstanding. No big deal.” She shrugged her shoulders and eyed the lion. “Yeah. Let’s say I’ll buy that, but where’s Virgo?” he asked again. “I don’t know. He walked off on his own.” She replied.

 

“Alone? Wow, Libra,” Leo let out an exasperated sigh. “You let Virgo go on his own?” he couldn’t believe he was asking this. Especially to Libra. She was one of the Triad, the leaders of their group. She usually took care of the strategies in battle, while he was the one who would negotiate with the people they are about to encounter. The third person is Aries, the one in charge with keeping their force strong and combat-ready. While they value the others’ decisions and contributions, they had the final say when it comes to major decisions. Between the three of them, it’s Libra who’s always the most sound and level headed. Things can be really heated when Aries and he clash. It’s fire fighting with fire.

 

“I’m sure he’s on his way back. And he knows how far he can go. Virgo’s not stupid, okay.” She said and crossed her arms across her chest. “Besides, he would call us if he was in trouble. And we would know if he’s in trouble.” She hissed. Sagittarius had the best eye in scouting and hunting. She would be able to make out the shadows that lurk behind the trees in an instant. Leo stared down at her, thankfully, due to his height. His light hazel eyes burned and glowed like a lion’s when the first rays of the sun hit his eyes. “I’m reminding you that Virgo is one of our strongest fighters. We lose him, or incapacitate him, and we’re done.” He muttered lowly that it resembled into a low growl. Libra’s hair stood on its end. Making Leo on his edge is not a good thing to see. Worse, to be on its receiving end. Libra pushed her way out of Leo’s range and opened the flap of the tent. “I know. Now, if you would please excuse me, I want to rest.” She said. Leo walked out in an instant and closed his eyes. “Not a good way to start the day, Leo. Get yourself checked.” He muttered then went to their makeshift stables. He took handfuls of grass from their remaining stocks and fed the horses. They were gifts, from the people of Ceret, for their journey.

 

Feeding the horses made him calm down. He sighed and smiled when one horse tugged at his hair instead of the grass. “Alright. I’ll apologize to Libra. I’m sure she had her reasons why she did that.” He muttered. The other horses nibbled at his hair as well, and soon, Leo’s infectious laugh could be heard.

 

“L-Leo! Leo!” Cancer was running frantically towards him. The strawberry-blonde Healer almost tripped but stumbled her way until she reached him. “What’s wrong?” Leo caught the breathless woman. Cancer’s face was a mix of worry and fear and desperation. “T-Taurus…she…I was…then…” she was losing her words as tears streamed down her face. Leo grabbed both of her shoulders and made her look at him. “Calm down, Cancer, and tell me slowly what’s wrong. What happened?” he uttered the words slowly and surely. Cancer’s eyes danced about and her breathing resembled a hiccup. “I woke up…earlier this day to check on Taurus…but when I…went to her bedside…” she paused as another wave of tears accumulated in her eyes. “Cancer,” Leo urged. His hands were trembling as well.

 

“She,” Cancer took a breath and grabbed Leo’s hands. Her hands were as cold as ice. “She’s missing.”


End file.
